1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine having the function of erasing an unnecessary image from the binding margin of a document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copying machines have heretofore been proposed which have the edition function of copying a specified area only of a document. When such a copying machine is used for an original with its binding margin specified as an area undesired for copying, a copy can be obtained with the unnecessary image, for example, of the punch holes in the original erased from the binding margin.
Further copying machines have already been provided which have the function of feeding duplex (double-faced) original. These machines are so adapted that duplex originals are fed to the document support table in succession, with each surface of each original facing the table, to copy the image on every surface of the originals on copy paper.
The front surface of the original fed can be copied with the undesired image as of punch holes erased from the binding margin by the combination of the edition function and the duplex original feeding function. However, the binding margin of the rear surface of the duplex original, which is positioned on the same side of the original sheet as the binding margin of the front surface, is positioned in opposite relation with the latter margin on the document support table, so that the unnecessary image on the rear surface can not be erased.
Accordingly, the edition function and the duplex original feeding function, even if combined, still require manual replacement of the duplex original when copying both surfaces on different sheets of copy paper with the image on the binding margin erased from each surface.